To do what is right
by Fearmyb0xers
Summary: Light died, or at least he thought he did, but he finds himself back at the point in which he first picked up the Death Note.
1. Chapter 1

In his final moments, Light saw L, and he was filled with many regrets. He could have used the Death Note better, he could have done so many things different, when did his path of justice turn so wrong, and why had he caused so much death to innocent people. All he could think about is that if he could do it all again, he'd make many different choices, and his eyes closed; body going limp.

Light's eyes fluttered open, he was outside, and he was holding a black notebook in his hand with "Death Note" written on it. His hand twitched on it, what had he just witnessed, had he been shown his future if he chose to use the notebook. If he had, he knew that he couldn't just leave the notebook, and he sure as hell didn't want to use it now that he had a second chance.

There were two choices for Light to make, did he use the notebook to kill everyone who stood in his way and be more careful with his actions, or did he use his knowledge of the future, or whatever that vision was, and contact L to stop Misa and any other Death Note users. Once back home, he placed the Death Note on his desk, sitting down, and turned on the TV; if he saw the same news reports, he'd know what he saw was real.

Everything was the same, which meant Ryuk was watching him, he turned to look around his room; but the Shinigami was nowhere to be seen. "Ryuk, are you here?" he said to the empty room, but there was no response or sign of anything being in the room with him.

In his train of thought about his options, his shoulders slumped, he needed to find a way to get rid of Rem if he wanted to get rid of Misa, and the only way to do that was to have someone try to kill Misa; which would make him go down a bad path again. With a loud groan, he placed the Death Note into his desk, and shut the draw.

"I just need to avoid her...as long as Kira doesn't exist, she will have no reason to come near me." Light leaned back in his desk chair, looking up at the ceiling.

Light sat there in silence for a few moments, before turning on his laptop, and trying to contact Watari or L with the contact information he remembered from his vision. Of course it wasn't easy to contact the detective, he wasn't part of the case, there wasn't even a case; but Light still sent him a message about there being a case he might be interested in, leaving out any details.

Hearing the door shut downstairs, he shut his laptop, and jumped up. "Dad..." Light felt his heart twist, he'd really done such horrible things, he'd turned into the thing about people he hated, and he caused his family so much pain. He walked out of his room and looked at his old man, he'd seen him die, and he didn't want to ever see that again.

In England, Watari and L received Light's email.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Light was walking out of his high school when he spotted L, he was sitting on a bench, eating a strawberry parfait, and Light knew the older man would think no one knew who he was. So, Light walked over to him, the black haired man looking up. "Hello L..." he saw the look of surprise cross L's face for a moment.

"You are Yagami Light, correct?" L continued to eat his snack.

Sitting down beside L, Light looked up at the sky. "I see you received my email." he let out a sigh.

"You said there was a case I would be interested in, but there are no particular cases that are being investigated that would need my assistance." L eyed the teenager. "But, you some how got a hold of my email, which means you either are a very good detective or a hacker, though I have no idea how you would have learned about me." he scooped two of his fingers into the almost empty parfait cup, sucking on them to clean them of what was left inside.

"Talking here isn't a good idea, I would like to talk to you somewhere more private..." Light stood back up.

L also stood, itching the back of his head with his free hand. "We can go to my hotel room to talk I suppose..." he started walking with Light. "I am curious as to how you knew what I looked like."

They entered the hotel room together, Watari was standing in the living room drinking some tea. "Ah, welcome back." the old man looked at Light. "Is this the lad who sent the email?"

"Yes, we need to be alone to talk, I will call you when you need to come back." L looked at Light. "Have a seat." he pointed to the couch, watching Light cautiously.

Light sat on the couch, opening his bag. "What I am about to say is going to sound crazy, I know, and it is possible to prove what I say is true." he removed the Death Note from his bag, looking at L. "With this book, I can write someones name in it and they will die. I haven't used it, I am not a murderer..." it wasn't a lie, he hadn't used it this time around.

"You are correct Yagami-san, you do sound crazy." L took the notebook from Light, flipping the pages, and began to read the rules. "So, because you haven't used this notebook, you haven't met the Shinigami that owns this book? It also states that if it is used the user will not go to heaven nor hell, I wonder what that means." L handed the book back. "Some of these rules are quite interesting to say the least, but how would you prove to me that it is true? If you use it and it is real, it will bring the Shinigami to you and condemn your soul, would it not?"

"I could kill a criminal to prove it to you, but yes, my soul would be condemned...if it hasn't already happened..." Light now was questioning himself if any of this was real, had he really been given a second chance, or was this neither heaven or hell, and he was still dead. He didn't like that train of thought, shaking his head, he breathed out. The main reason he couldn't do anything about Misa was Rem, Rem would try to get revenge for Misa by killing someone close to him, as Rem would be unable to kill him, and she wouldn't care about being punished for it. He'd forgotten the rule about having to use the Death Note to see Ryuk, his mind had been focused on other things, there were so many rules he had to think about.

L put his thumb to his mouth biting the nail lightly. "If all of this is indeed real, that notebook is quite a dangerous weapon.." he sat beside Light, pulling his legs up to his chest, continuing to chew his nail in thought. "I do need proof..would you really be willing to condemn your soul just to prove you aren't insane?" he turned his head to him and tilted it to the side. "From the rules, it appears there are five other books out there, if it is real, is there a way to find those other notes?"

"I'm afraid I only know of one other person..." Light opened the Death Note, in his vision he hadn't seen any other owners, while there were those who were his pawns; there were only three Death notes that were owned by humans and Rem's was still with her at this point. "Give me a criminal, I need to see their face and know their name."

Sliding off the couch, L walked over to one of his laptop, picking it up. "I will find someone that is on death row..." he sat back beside Light, typing into his computer, then pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. "Watari, I'd like you to call the Osaka Detention Centre in a few minutes to ask about a prisoner by the name of Tamiya Hiroki, I'd like to know the cause of death details." he hung up, turning the laptop to Light to see the man's face. "He walked into a daycare and stabbed two children and a teacher to death, before he was arrested."

Light looked at the picture of the man and his name, writing in his Death note, and giving the cause of death as biting his own tongue off in two minutes. "There, with this you will have your proof..." he looked around to see if Ryuk was around now that he actually used the Death Note, but again the Shinigami wasn't around, and he figured maybe this time around Ryuk wouldn't come to him for thirty-nine days after use.

"Why would you come to me about this?" L's toes curled into the couch, his head to the side. "How did you even find out about me? Did you follow some of my other cases?"

"If I told you the truth, it wouldn't look good for me..." Light closed the notebook, placing it back into his bag. "But I do know about your previous cases and what an amazing detective you are." 'You knew about me from the very start, but I still ended up out smarting you.' he thought to himself, he felt the twist in his heart at the memory of L dying in his arms, he had felt that same twist and ignored it when the older man had died; they really could have been good friends, had Light not been corrupted.

Watari called L's cellphone, the black haired man holding the phone up to his own ear with two fingers loosely. "Yes? Really...I see, thank you Watari, I will let you know when you can return." he hung up and looked at Light. "It appears you are indeed telling the truth and that notebook is the real deal." he flexed his toes on the couch in thought. "It is very dangerous for such a thing to be around, but even more so if we were to loose our memories of it, as any new holders could get away with doing whatever they wish with them..." once again, he placed his thumb to his lips.

"I wish to work with you to stop criminals, I want to make the world a better place to live in." Light placed his hand to the back of his own neck. "The other Death Note user is a girl, I know who she is and I know her mental state, but for the most part she is harmless...unless she was to get influenced by someone who could corrupt her." Misa had only gone after him because he was Kira, she'd been attracted to his "cause" and was easily manipulated by him; he just hoped she wouldn't get attached to someone just as dangerous as he was.

L nodded, rolling his shoulders back. "I see, well, you can understand I don't normally work with others for long periods of time..." he chewed his thumb. "But, with your knowledge of these weapons, you would be a valuable asset if you are able to figure out who possesses them." L watched Light's face. "I have also done a background check on you, you have outstanding grades in school, and your father is Chief of the NPA. Law enforcement is something you have always been interested in?"

"Not always, but the world is full of corruption and so many criminals that get away with their crimes..." Light paused for a moment. "To tell the truth I would love to use the Death Note on all of them, but, I've decided to let the law do its job..."

"A wise decision..." L put his hand out to Light. "Welcome to my team, Yagami Light-san"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

After Light shook L's hand, L wiped his hand on a handkerchief, Light's eye twitching slightly. "Well, I have many questions for you, and when we are working together you may call me Ryuzaki." he put his hands into his pockets, walking over to a snack tray. " I am ten percent sure that you have used that notebook before..." he picked up an apple. "But not knowing who you killed is a problem, the way that weapon works makes it impossible to tell what was natural death and what was an effect of that notebook..." he took a bite of the apple, looking over at Light. "You are very suspicious Yagami-san...Though, I do not know why you would decide to come to me, if I find out you are a murderer, I will have you arrested."

"Ryuzaki, this really was the first time I have used the notebook." Light watched L cautiously, not liking that the man had already deemed him a criminal.

Taking another bite of his apple, L walked back over to Light, looking him in the eyes. "Tell me, if this is your first time using the notebook, how do you know about the other user?" he paid close attention to Light's reaction.

Light looked away, letting out a groan. "Would you believe that I have been given a second chance somehow to redo my mistakes?"

"I believe anything is a possibility, the probability of magical killer notebooks has sure jumped in believability. So why should I rule out you having a second chance?" L finished his apple with one large bite, tossing it into a small trash bin. "What would you need a second chance to correct?" he squatted back on the couch. "If you want me to trust you aren't a liar, it would be in your best interest to tell me everything."

Laying back against the couch, Light looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know what happened...I might have been shown a vision of what would happen if I miss used the notebook, let my pride and ambition get the better of me. I turned into someone that I hated, but I couldn't stop, even when I lost all my memories and was convinced my alter-ego was evil, and I had really joined in the investigation with all my heart. The corruption in my soul out weighted my morals and the second I got my memories back, I became that man again."

"So, you were a murderer and used the notebook frequently?" L rocked side to side on the couch, listening to Light.

"It didn't start out that way..." Light put a hand to his face. "I was getting rid of criminals, making the world a better place...but somewhere along the line, I lost myself. I became victim to my own hubris, I played god, and became a criminal like the ones I wanted to punish..." he thought about his father and the FBI agents, along with all the other people involved from his actions. "I misused what I was given, I lost people I cared about..." his throat tightened. "And when I thought I'd won, when I thought that everything was finally going my way." his eyes darkened. "I was tricked by a child, the Shinigami that was with me for years, who I thought was my ally, had no more use for me, and I was killed by him. The next thing I know, I am back to where it all started, picking the Death Note up for the first time, but with all my memories."

L processed what Light had told him. "There is a four percent chance that it was a vision of warning." placing his index finger into his mouth slightly. "Or this is Purgatory, you are still dead and none of this is real. Your desire to start over again triggering this fantasy world for you." L leaned over and pinched Light's right cheek.

"Ow! Hey!" Light glared at him.

"Hmm, you didn't wake up, so maybe this is real. Not that I would know, I could be a figment of your imagination." L smiled slightly. "This would be quiet the punishment wouldn't it, never knowing what is real or not, forever questioning it?"

"I would really like to not think about it like that...I rather this be a second chance and not Purgatory..." Light swallowed, but knew it would be a punishment fitting for his crimes.

"Well, even if it is, there is a chance of it having been a vision. It is real to you now, the choices you make in this second chance, may very well be your last chance to do things right. Though there is a five percent chance you are lying and could become a criminal..." L placed his hand on Light's shoulder. "Now, would you like some cake?"

"I'm good..." Light still didn't understand why L's teeth weren't filled with cavities. "I should really get back home, I wasn't expecting you to respond to the email so soon.." he got off the couch. "Even though I have already participated in the exams for college, I would like to study some sections I'd like to improve on for when I take it again."

L grabbed Light by the sleeve. "The rules say you can leave the notebook to someone without losing your memory, out of a sign of good faith, I would request you leave it in my care..." he looked Light in the eyes. "To help avoid the temptation of using it..."

Light knew that L would question his motives after he told him the truth, he hadn't even had time to prepare a page of the Death Note if something went wrong. "Right, you can hold onto it..." he reached into his bag, taking the notebook out, and holding it out to L.

"Thank you for cooperating." L smiled, holding the book. "I will keep watch for unusual and heart attack deaths, but as for now there are no cases that are in need of me here in Japan." he watched Light, placing the notebook on his coffee table. "I will stay in Japan to discuss things further with you." L walked back over to the snack cart picking up a piece of cake and a fork. "If a case does draw my interest, I will be leaving Japan with the notebook."

"Wait, are you saying that while you welcomed me to your team, you will not actually be needing me?" Light knew that the only reason L kept him around before was he believed him to be the killer, but now he had his notebook, and was saying he was going to take it with him; for all he knew L would make it harder for him to find him again.

L tilted his head to the side, swallowing the piece of cake in his mouth. "Is there a problem with that?"

"I was hoping that you could use me...I want to be useful in cleaning the world of criminals. Working with you would be my best opportunity to show that I am a detective that will keep bad guys off the street." The brown haired boy looked at the Death Note. "Without the use of supernatural devices."

Chewing on the fork, L thought for a moment. "How many years into the future do you claim to be from?"

"Five years..."

"Hmm..." L itched the top of his head with his free hand. "You would know about some crimes that will happen then, that information would be useful." he placed the empty plate and the fork back down. "I normally mainly work alone...though I suppose it wouldn't do any harm to have another option. If you actually work with me like Watari does, you have to understand you will be traveling with me and that unless I ask for your input, you don't try to show me up and take over the case yourself."

Light rubbed his arm. "Many events will change because I won't be using the Death Note, people who died because of me will continue to live, do other things. You don't need to worry about me taking over, I've learned my listen to keep my pride in check...for the most part..I don't want to be your enemy, I respect you."

"Saying that isn't going to get you high profile cases." L put his hands into his pockets. "I will assign you cases based in Japan, that way you can go to University without having to travel." he rocked back and forth on his heels. "I'm always asked to solve many cases around the same time, so I will redirect those to you."

The eighteen year old's cellphone began to ring, he removed it from his pocket to see who was calling him. "It's my mom, I didn't get a chance to tell them I'd be coming home late." Light hit the ignore button. "I'll call her on my way back home, I would like for you not to burn the Death Note, we might end up needing it someday." Light headed for the door.

"Watari will drive you home." L held his phone to his ear calling his friend. "Yagami-san is ready to leave, please bring him back home, give him my number." hanging up, he watched Light's back. "You may call me, if I need to ask you any questions, I will call you...ah...I need to use the bathroom.." L left the room.

Light returned home, Watari giving him L's private number, and wishing him a good night. Once inside, Light's worried mother asked him where he'd been, his father told her to leave him be, he was graduating tomorrow and he wasn't a child anymore. Light put on his best smile, laughed about having met with a friend to talk about University exams, and said he needed to go to his room to study.

While they were hidden well, from his past experience with them, Light noticed slight changes in where his belongings were shifted, and knew that L had ordered Watari to have cameras placed in his bedroom. Deciding it would be best to act like he didn't know the cameras were in the room, as he'd done before, and go about his life normally; this time however, he was going to mess with whoever was watching with L.

TBC

AN: yes mostly talking, but now things will start rolling. Later chapters will have sex which will be cut out because of my past experiences of having my stories deleted and first account banned, but you guys can find those scenes on my "Archive of our own" account Fearmyboxers.


End file.
